YOU HELD ME HIG Chapter 3
by sara lujan
Summary: Las sesiones de Radioterapia no parecen algo muy duro si no tenemos en cuenta los efectos secundarios, ni leemos entre líneas...


Capítulo Tercero: Sin Sesión. Domingo.

 **08:55h a.m. Domingo**

Scully se sentía un poco avergonzada cada vez que reconocía para sí misma que le gustaba el olor del sudor de Mulder. Por supuesto esto era algo que él no tenía por qué saber. Tampoco era algo de lo que pudiera disfrutar a menudo. Cada mañana, llegaba al despacho recién duchado y afeitado. El desodorante de aloe vera que utilizaba sólo era detectable media hora después, cuando la intensidad del aftershave se había diluido en el ambiente, y el resto de los aromas subía a la superficie.

Sí. Scully sabía exactamente la marca y el tipo de desodorante que él utilizaba. El olor alcanzaba con frecuencia su nariz cada vez que se acercaba a coger un documento de su mano, o cuando salían del despacho tan juntos como para que Mulder alcanzara a poner su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de ella.

Un día, como el de anteayer, en el que Scully tuvo que hacer la compra nada más salir del trabajo, se dio cuenta de que una vez en el supermercado aún sentía a Mulder en los orificios de su nariz. Como un perro siguiendo el rastro de su hueso perdido, se dirigió directamente al pasillo de los productos de higiene masculina, y con un ojo atento a miradas furtivas, comenzó a abrir y olfatear brevemente los envases de desodorante para hombre, de la estantería. No tardó mucho. Había nueve distintos, pero sólo tuvo que comprobar tres para saber que lo había encontrado.

Scully se olvidó de hacer su compra, y salió del establecimiento única-mente con el desodorante en el bolsillo.

No tenía intención de usarlo. Simplemente lo dejo en el estante del baño, bajo el espejo del lavabo, junto a su cepillo y crema dental. Ese día lo olfateó tres veces; las que entró en el baño a lavarse los dientes.

Al día siguiente por la mañana seguía ahí, y Scully pensó que destacaba demasiado incluso desde la entrada. Era evidente por el color y el diseño del envase que se trataba de un producto masculino. Si Mulder entraba lo recono-cería al primer vistazo, y hoy era sábado; día de película, cerveza, y palomitas.

Lo retiró del estante, y lo metió en la caja de tampones semivacía que guardaba en el armario, bajo el lavabo.

De eso hacía ya seis meses.

En este momento, Mulder no olía a desodorante. Olía a sudor. Por eso, Scully había despertado con la mente ya distraída, y no pudo captar las prime-ras palabras de su compañero. Cuando abrió los ojos, le encontró de pie, inclinado sobre ella como la mañana anterior, tocando suavemente su hombro.

"… Scully. Son casi las 9h. Levántate, o llegaremos tarde a misa".

No. Scully no disfrutaba a menudo de ese olor que le provocaba vibraciones en el vientre. De lunes a viernes, él olía a aloe vera y aftershave. Los sábados y domingos por la mañana, Mulder salía a correr durante casi hora y media, y al volver a casa olía a sudor.

Pero ella no estaba ahí.

Hoy se encontró la suerte de su parte. No era frecuente que una resulta-ra estar en el lugar adecuado, en el momento oportuno.

Hoy era domingo por la mañana. Mulder se había levantado temprano, y había salido a correr. Nada más volver se había acercado para despertar a Scully. Aún llevaba puesto el pantalón del chándal, y una vieja camiseta gris en la que destacaban las manchas de sudor en el pecho y en la espalda…

A las 9:40h estaban de pie en medio de los dos coches aparcados.

"¿El tuyo o el mío?", preguntó Mulder con las llaves en la mano.

"Mejor conduce tú. Estos tacones no están pensados para los pedales".

Mulder miró hacia abajo, a sus zapatos. Eran negros. Y pequeños. Si los hubiera visto en el escaparate de una tienda, habría jurado que eran los ade-cuados para una persona de no más de doce años si no fuera por el detalle de que el tacón medía al menos siete centímetros, y era tan delgado como su dedo meñique.

En el trabajo, Scully llevaba también tacones altos, pero de un ancho más apropiado para moverse rápida y cómodamente. Los que llevaba puestos en este momento, le parecieron a Mulder como una metáfora de sí misma. Aparentemente pequeños y frágiles, pero de ningún modo infantiles. Con un tacón alto y delgado que sólo una mujer con suficiente seguridad en sí misma sabría vestir con aplomo.

Mientras le sostenía abierta la puerta del copiloto, Mulder no pudo evitar un silencioso gesto aprobación. Vestía un alegre vestido amarillo que le llegaba justo por las rodillas. El escote era amplio y recto de modo que mostraba por completo el cuello, y la mayor parte de las clavículas. Como siempre, Scully llevaba su cruz de oro, que pasaba prácticamente inadvertida a menos que estuviera muy cerca de ella. En este momento destacaba mucho más un elegante collar corto de pequeñas perlas blancas a juego con los pendientes en sus orejas. Completaba el atuendo con un abrigo de color claro y corte entallado, que marcaba la curva de la cintura, y un pequeño bolso en sus manos.

Mulder tardó un poco más de lo esperado en cerrar la puerta del coche.

"¿Ocurre algo?", preguntó ya sentada.

El sacudió la cabeza levemente volviendo de su nube.

"No, nada… Sólo… Hoy estás muy guapa, Scully".

Ella sonrió autoconsciente, y miro al frente mientras estiraba el vestido sobre sus piernas. Al sentarse, la tela se había tensado en sus caderas y le cubría apenas quince centímetros por encima de las rodillas. Dejó el bolso sobre el regazo pensando que tal vez debería haber elegido el otro, un poco más grande. Lo había desechado en favor de éste después de diez minutos largos de indecisión.

Mulder se sentó por fin tras el volante y comprobando la posición de los espejos retrovisores, terminó de hacer el recorrido visual de su compañera a través de ellos. El pelo, como siempre, perfecto. Un poco más corto y liso que otras veces, pero enmarcando el mismo rostro de piel clara y ojos azules que se había instalado en el centro de su mente y de su alma desde hacía casi cinco años.

Mientras ponía el coche en marcha, su mirada se dirigía alterna-tivamente a la carretera y al espejo de la parte superior del parabrisas. Scully miraba ahora por la ventanilla de su lado, y Mulder se permitió mirarla a ella un buen rato sin que se diera cuenta. Así, notó que el maquillaje hoy no sólo había ocultado las pecas de su piel y el lunar de su labio superior. De alguna manera también había hecho desaparecer casi por completo la quemadura por radiación de su nariz y mejillas. Lo poco que se intuía parecía sólo un leve toque de colorete aplicado con cierto descuido.

"Mulder, no necesitabas ponerte traje y corbata para ir a misa con noso-tras. No hay ningún problema en entrar a la iglesia vestido de un modo un poco más informal".

"Yo no diría que tú vas informal", observó acercando los dedos para tocar con cuidado las perlas del collar. Al hacerlo no pudo evitar rozar la piel del cuello.

El viaje hasta la iglesia duró apenas diez minutos, y lo hicieron en completo silencio.

"Ahí está mamá, con la Sra Berstein", señaló Scully con el dedo a un banco de piedra cerca de la entrada de la iglesia.

Pasaron sólo a unos metros de ellas para rodear el edificio y buscar un lugar donde aparcar en la parte de atrás.

"Son amigas desde que estaban solteras, aunque han pasado largas temporadas sin verse cuando destinaban a mi padre a otro lugar, y teníamos que cambiar de residencia una vez más. Mantenían su relación hablando por teléfono casi todas las semanas, así que era como si siguiera cerca de la familia aunque llevaran meses sin verse. Desde que papá murió, han recupe-rado el tiempo perdido, y salen a comer juntas o de compras un par de veces por semana".

Salieron del coche y caminaron hacia la fachada principal, al banco donde las dos mujeres charlaban de sus cosas. No les vieron hasta que los tuvieron prácticamente encima.

"¡Dana!. Ya estás aquí". Maggie se levantó para besar a su hija en la mejilla, con los ojos dirigidos a Mulder detrás de ella. "Estábamos a punto de entrar porque va a empezar ya, y no llegabas".

"Sí. Venimos con el tiempo justo. No es fácil aparcar en esta zona…".

Ella ya estaba fuera de su vista, besando a Mulder.

"Fox, me alegra verte de nuevo. ¿Vienes también a misa?. Disculpa, creo que Dana me ha comentado alguna vez que tú…".

"Sólo he venido a acompañar a Dana, y a usted, si no hay inconve-niente", explicó con la mayor naturalidad posible. Lo último que quería era crear una situación algo incómoda.

"Claro que no. En nuestra Iglesia todos son bienvenidos".

Margaret miró a su amiga, e hizo las presentaciones pertinentes.

"Sara, ya conoces a mi hija, Dana. Y él es Fox, su compañero".

El se acercó para besar a la mujer, pero no tuvo oportunidad de decir una sola palabra.

"Es el agente Mulder. Mi compañero de trabajo en el FBI".

Scully lo dejó perfectamente claro. Nada más que añadir.

Sara se detuvo un poco más al saludarla.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?. Maggie me ha contado… Lo siento mucho".

Su voz bajó varios tonos, pero seguía siendo audible para todos.

"Estoy bien. Estoy en tratamiento… y lo llevo bien".

Acentuaba sus palabras con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza.

"Me alegro… Rezo por ti cada día", dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de Scully.

"Gracias, Sara. Aprecio tu preocupación. Ahora sólo queda esperar que todo vaya bien. Es complicado, pero confío en ello".

Después de charlar y ponerse al día durante un minuto más, entraron a la iglesia.

Lo primero que percibió Mulder fue el aroma dulce y denso del incienso, y el murmullo tranquilo de la gente ocupando más de la mitad de los bancos.

Cerca de la entrada se había formado una pequeña cola para acercarse a la pila de agua bendita. Cuando les llegó el turno, Sara, Margaret, y Scully mojaron levemente sus dedos e hicieron la señal de la cruz sobre el rostro. Mulder se mantenía un paso detrás de Scully, con la mirada baja y las manos entrelazadas delante del cuerpo.

A continuación caminaron por el pasillo central hasta que Sara se detuvo a la altura de la quinta fila, y miró un momento al grupo como buscando su aprobación. Margaret sonrió y se dispusieron a tomar asiento en el mismo orden en que habían llegado. Primero Sara; a continuación Margaret y por último Scully, y Mulder en el extremo del banco junto al pasillo central.

El se mantuvo en silencio a lo largo de toda la ceremonia. Escuchó al sacerdote leer pasajes del Antiguo y Nuevo Testamento y a los feligreses escu-char, responder, o cantar según correspondiese.

Mulder no sabía qué hacer o qué responder, así que se limitaba a escuchar y a imitar a Scully cuando la veía, junto a todos los demás, ponerse en pie, de rodillas, o sentarse.

En el momento de dar la Paz miró a todo el mundo estrecharse la mano unos a otros, y se formó un leve murmullo que se extendió por toda la iglesia cuando la gente empezó a moverse para saludar a quienes tenían a derecha e izquierda.

El sólo tenía a alguien a su izquierda y sin dudar, estiró el brazo para estrechar la mano a Scully. Ella la miró un segundo y levantó el rostro para mirarle a los ojos. A continuación se puso de puntillas y, apoyándose en el brazo de él, le besó en la mejilla. Mulder se quedó momentáneamente sorpren-dido mientras veía a Scully girarse al otro lado para hacer lo mismo con Margaret. Cuando volvió a mirar a los demás bancos se dio cuenta de que muchos de los asistentes se besaban en la mejilla, aunque la mayoría se limitaba a un rápido estrechamiento de manos.

Pensó que tenía que preguntar a Scully sobre este punto en particular.

Durante la comunión, Mulder se sentó y miró la fila formarse en el pasillo central, a su derecha. Las tres mujeres a su lado se levantaron y pasaron delante de él para incorporarse a la fila, mientras él trataba de echar los pies hacia atrás y pegar el cuerpo al respaldo del banco con el fin de dejar el máximo espacio para que pasaran entre sus rodillas y el banco de enfrente.

Mulder miraba a su compañera avanzar hacia el altar empujada por el resto de la fila en un movimiento lento y fluido, como si una ola empujara un náufrago hasta la orilla. Sentado en el banco estaba en paz y con los sentidos alerta. La música de un órgano acompañaba el momento de la Comunión con una sensación envolvente. Mulder casi podía ver las notas salpicadas en un pentagrama que parecía flotar como una cinta ondulante alrededor de la iglesia. Por un momento se sintió fuera del espacio y del tiempo de su mundo de miedo y mentiras. Podría quedarse para siempre ahí, con las notas del órgano en sus oídos; el aroma del incienso mezclado con la cera de las velas y la madera de los bancos, en su nariz; la luz del sol entrando por las vidrieras a lo largo de las paredes, rota en pequeños fragmentos rojos, amarillos, y azules repartidos por el suelo.

Sí. Todos sus sentidos parecían estar alerta.

Cuando Scully volvió, se apoyó suavemente en el hombro de él para pasar por delante, y volver a su sitio. Mulder dejó su mano izquierda en el banco y cuando se sentó, el vestido le rozó los dedos. Con las manos entrela-zadas encima del bolso, sobre el regazo, ella parecía como dentro de sí misma. Mulder la miró cerrar los ojos y mover apenas los labios en una oración sin sonido. Vio fugazmente la forma blanca y redonda de la comunión en su lengua, y se preguntó a qué sabría. Durante un momento deseó descubrir el sabor de esa forma directamente de los labios de Scully.

Al terminar la misa, se formó de nuevo la fila en el pasillo central. La gente se movía despacio hacia la salida, hablando en voz baja. Scully camina-ba detrás de Margaret y Sara escuchando la conversación entre las dos amigas. Cuando llegaron a las grandes puertas de madera labrada, miró detrás de ella y no vio a su compañero. Desde que entraron a la iglesia, Mulder no había dicho una sola palabra y apenas se había movido. A Scully le pareció que se sentía fuera de lugar, y trataba de pasar desapercibido. Y parecía que lo había logrado, pues cuando se dirigían a la salida, se dio cuenta de que no la seguía. Pasó la mirada atenta a lo largo de la fila que se extendía delante y detrás de ella, pero no le vio.

Algunas personas se separaban del grupo central y caminaban por las naves laterales de la iglesia contemplando las obras de arte de pintura y escultura repartidas a lo largo de las paredes. Mulder tampoco estaba entre ellas.

"Mamá, esperadme fuera. Voy a ver dónde está Mulder. No le veo por aquí", dijo acercándose al oído de Margaret.

Ella se giró asintiendo, y señaló detrás, más allá del comienzo de la fila, en el lado izquierdo del altar. Margaret y Sara ya estaban llegando a la salida, cuando Scully se dio cuenta de que ella se había detenido, y estaba entorpe-ciendo el paso de la gente que seguía avanzando. Rápidamente se apartó a un lado y se sentó en el banco del lado izquierdo que tenía más cerca.

Desde allí miró la escena.

Mulder estaba de pie ante un atril a media altura de pequeñas velas redondas. La mayoría estaban encendidas. A su lado, una mujer vestida con traje de chaqueta y pelo gris hablaba con él señalando el atril. Desde su sitio, Scully no oía lo que decían. Mulder escuchaba atento, y asentía. Le vio poner la mano en el hombro de la mujer en un gesto afectuoso antes de que ella se alejara para volver a la fila, hacia la salida.

Mulder siguió ante el atril, con los ojos fijos en las velas y las manos entrelazadas a la espalda, inmóvil. Luego sacó una de las velas encendidas de su soporte, y con ella prendió la mecha de la que permanecía apagada en la esquina superior derecha. Tras dejar la vela en su sitio, entrelazó las manos delante del cuerpo y volvió a quedar inmóvil. Scully esperó casi cinco minutos hasta que apartó la vista de la vela que acababa de encender. Pasó los dedos lentamente por el borde metálico del atril y se retiró, incorporándose a la fila.

La mayoría de la gente ya había salido, de modo que el avance era mucho más fácil y rápido. Con la vista al frente, Mulder pasó a su lado sin verla y sin detenerse hasta que ella le tiró suavemente de la manga de la chaqueta. Mulder elevó las cejas, sorprendido de verla ahí sola en el banco, y se sentó a su lado tan cerca como para que sus brazos desde el hombro hasta el codo estuvieran en contacto. Scully se acercó aún más para hablarle en voz baja, al oído.

"Te estaba esperando. Creí que te habías perdido", susurró.

El hizo un gesto con la mano señalando al frente. Al altar.

"¿Quién era esa mujer con la que hablabas?".

Mulder se encogió de hombros.

"No la conozco. La vi ahí, encendiendo una vela, y me acerqué a preguntar qué hacía. Me dijo que rezaba para que Dios ayudara a su nieta. Tiene seis años y, en este momento está en el quirófano por un problema de corazón que sufre desde que nació. No tiene muchas probabilidades de salir adelante, pero esa mujer no pierde la esperanza".

"Ha sido un bonito gesto que encendieras esa vela por la niña".

Mulder frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior.

"No la he encendido por esa niña, Scully".

Ella se sintió avergonzada por no haber caído en la cuenta al instante, e inclinó la cabeza. Dejó que él le cogiera la mano para entrelazar los dedos con los suyos, y se los llevo a los labios un momento, en silencio.

"¿Dónde están tu madre y su amiga?".

"Les dije que esperasen fuera".

"Vamos con ellas".

 **Apartamento de Dana Scully**

 **21:15h p.m. Domingo**

" _Porque no quiero que me veas morir"._

 _Hace dos días que Scully pronunció esas palabras, y mi respuesta inmediata fue la única posible._

" _No vas a morir"._

 _Son las 21:15h de la noche, y Scully está ya durmiendo en su cama. Necesita todo el descanso posible para comenzar una semana que intuyo difícil. Mañana, a las 18h de la tarde tengo que estar con ella en el Depar-tamento de Oncología del hospital. Tengo que estar con ella cuando reciba la sexta sesión de Radioterapia. Mañana, lunes, recibirá también el segundo ciclo de Quimioterapia._

 _Necesitaba prepararme. Saber qué va a pasar. Saber qué le van a hacer exactamente. Qué significa recibir radioterapia. Me hubiera gustado preguntár-selo y que me lo explicara con sus propias palabras._

 _Por supuesto, no lo he hecho._

 _Lo que sí he hecho es tomar prestado su portátil, y sentarme en el sofá para colocarlo sobre mis piernas, y comenzar a navegar por Internet._

 _Creo que llevo como dos minutos mirando el rectángulo blanco con el cursor parpadeante, y no sé qué escribir. No sé qué quiero saber._

 _No sé qué quiero no saber._

 _Tecleo:_

 _ **Radioterapia. Tratamiento contra el cáncer.**_

 _Los dedos se me quedan entumecidos en la última palabra, y tengo que corregirla tres veces:_

… _cámcer._

… _xáncer._

… _cáncet._

El buscador muestra una lista de diez vínculos y sitúo el cursor sobre el primero. Al leer por encima, me entero de que la Radioterapia se utiliza para tratar el cáncer en cualquier parte del cuerpo, y como la página sigue un orden, hago _clic_ sobre el primer punto de la lista:

 _Radioterapia en el cáncer de cabeza y cuello._

 _Dentro de éste, la subdivisión muestra que el cáncer puede situarse virtualmente en cualquier sitio:_

 _. Cáncer de cerebro._

 _. Cáncer en los ojos._

 _. Cáncer en los senos nasofaríngeos._

 _. Cáncer en la lengua._

 _. Cáncer de garganta._

 _. Cáncer de mandíbula._

 _. Cáncer de cuello._

 _Apenas llevo leída media página, y esto ya me empieza a superar._

 _Aprieto el cursor en el tercer punto, y la página que se despliega ofrece una descripción anatómica detallada de dichos senos nasofaríngeos, así como su función, y el modo en que pueden verse afectados por el tumor._

 _Decido que no necesito conocer ese nivel de detalle, y sólo me detengo a mirar un dibujo de un corte vertical de una cabeza. Cada una de sus partes está diferenciada por colores y observo una mancha azul clara en medio de la cara. Un pequeño rótulo a la izquierda del dibujo señala lo que es, con una flecha._

 _Senos nasofaríngeos._

 _Hasta hace poco más de un mes, ni siquiera conocía ese término médico. Cuando llegué al hospital y Scully me dio la noticia mientras observaba una radiografía de su propia cabeza, me sentí momentáneamente confundido. Ella miraba una mancha blanca en medio de su cara… y yo bajé los ojos a su pecho._

 _Senos nasofaríngeos._

 _Mi cerebro debió pasar por alto la segunda palabra porque con tantas letras debía ser algo de la jerga médica imposible de pronunciar y, en medio de mi aturdimiento, sólo registró la primera._

 _Senos._

 _Era algo que me resultaba más cercano. Continuamente oigo noticias en televisión, o en los periódicos, muchas veces referidas a mujeres conocidas y reconocidas en sus ámbitos profesionales. Por desgracia parece algo muy frecuente, y durante un momento pensé que Scully tenía la mala fortuna de ser una de ellas._

 _Creí que trataba de decirme que sufría cáncer de mama._

 _Mientras ella me hablaba de los detalles, de lo que sabía hasta ahora, yo desconecté un momento pensando que además de ser frecuente, había otra cosa que sabía de este tipo de cáncer. Es el que tiene la mayor probabilidad de supervivencia. Podía nombrar con facilidad al menos una docena de mujeres que lo habían sufrido y superado; sobre todo actrices y cantantes, pero también políticas, periodistas, científicas, e incluso una colega, agente del FBI en la Unidad de Análisis de la Conducta, con la que yo había trabajado puntualmente en mi época en la_ _Unidad de Crímenes Violentos._

… _y ahora, Scully._

"… _Una masa situada entre los senos y el cerebro… Un tumor. Lo cierto es que el tipo y la localización lo hacen difícilmente operable._

… _Sólo te he llamado a ti"._

 _¿Entre los senos y el cerebro?... Entonces caí en la cuenta. Esto era otra cosa. Seguramente peor, si es que no parecía ya bastante malo._

" _Si la masa se extiende hacia el cerebro, las probabilidades de supervi-vencia son prácticamente nulas"._

 _Desde que dijo aquellas palabras, es lo único en lo que puedo pensar. Con este tumor instalado en medio de su rostro, mis probabilidades de super-vivencia son exactamente las mismas que las suyas. Prácticamente nulas. No quiero, no puedo pensar que voy a hacer con mi vida si ella llega a…_

 _Eso no significa que nos vayamos a dar por vencido. No esperaba menos de Scully que lo que dijo en aquel pasillo, cuando se hizo a sí misma el firme propósito de salir adelante, de luchar por superar este cáncer._

" _Cuando ingresé en el hospital, podía trabajar. Y así es como saldré"._

 _Los dos sabemos que habrá días buenos, y no tan buenos… y días horribles en que deseará morir._

 _Por eso estoy navegando por estas páginas. Necesito saber qué va a pasar._

 _El siguiente punto trata de las distintas opciones para abordar el tumor en esta zona. Cirugía, Quimioterapia, y Radioterapia._

 _Ya ha quedado claro que para Scully, la cirugía no es una opción, y después de estudiar su caso, los médicos han decidido que la única alternativa posible es una_ _combinación de Quimioterapia y Radioterapia. Ella ya me dijo que ese sería casi con total seguridad el camino a seguir._

 _Lo que no me dijo es cuándo comenzaría el tratamiento. Recuerdo habérselo preguntado varias veces desde que habló conmigo en el hospital, y su respuesta fue siempre la misma._

" _Aún me están haciendo pruebas"._

 _Debería empezar a sospechar cuando Scully responde a una pregunta por tercera vez con las mismas palabras. Se parecen demasiado a "Estoy bien, Mulder"._

 _De modo que cuando creía que aún le estaban haciendo pruebas, descubro que en realidad está metida de lleno en el tratamiento con Quimioterapia y Radioterapia…_

 _Contra el cáncer._

 _Sola._

 _¿Soy el único que siente un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo?._

 _El tercer punto trata de cómo se lleva a cabo la sesión en sí. Según avanzo en la página comienzo a tener una sensación extraña, como si para entender_ _realmente el texto tuviera que leer entre líneas en vez de las palabras que tengo ante mí._

 _Aparentemente, todo parece bastante inofensivo. El enfermo (No le llames así. No es un número en un expediente, sin alma y sin rostro. Es Scully) recibe primero la dosis de quimioterapia mediante una combinación de medicamentos aplicados por vía intravenosa. A continuación se acuesta en una camilla y es inmovilizado para que el Acelerador Lineal se mueva sobre ella en todas las direcciones. El haz de rayos de alta energía se dirige al tumor con precisión, durante 15 a 30 minutos. Las zonas cercanas al tumor, que no deben recibir la radiación, se protegen en lo posible mediante una máscara de plástico hecha a medida. El_ _enfermo no siente el haz de rayos que penetra en su cuerpo. Sólo tiene que permanecer inmóvil, y después puede volver a casa por su propio pie._

 _Acompañar a Scully a la sesión del lunes no parece algo que me deba asustar demasiado, aunque lo tenga que hacer treinta veces…_

 _Seguramente, porque no estoy leyendo entre líneas._

 _El último punto trata de los efectos secundarios de la radiación y la quimioterapia en el cuerpo. Al mover el cursor hacia abajo, veo que este apar-tado ocupa siete páginas completas. En general, los efectos secundarios de la radiación se limitan a la zona irradiada y estructuras cercanas, mientras que la quimioterapia, que extiende el medicamento por todo el cuerpo a través del torrente sanguíneo, tiene efectos más generalizados tanto en el cuerpo como en la mente. Sólo con leer el primer párrafo ya he llegado a una conclusión. El tratamiento puede, o no, acabar con el tumor, pero no parece que vaya a quedar un solo centímetro de su cuerpo y de su mente libre de los efectos secundarios._

 _El texto insiste con vehemencia en que cada caso es distinto. Que no todos los enfermos sufren todos los efectos secundarios, ni con la misma intensidad, pero_ _aun así siento que el pecho me pesa al respirar cuando acerco el dedo a la pantalla para contar su número en un recuadro que contiene dos columnas._

 _Treinta y dos._

 _Treinta y dos efectos secundarios que pueden afectar en mayor o menor grado el cuerpo y la mente de Scully durante las próximas seis semanas, independientemente de que al final el tumor pueda seguir ahí, amenazando su vida._

 _Incluso si el tratamiento funciona y el tumor desaparece, los efectos indeseados de la radiación pueden persistir durante meses, o años, después de acabar el tratamiento. Algunos incluso permanecerán con Scully y conmigo de por vida._

 _Como si fuera algo que ella o yo vamos a olvidar algún día sin necesidad de que nos lo recuerden._

 _El miércoles por la mañana, cuando sólo había recibido dos sesiones, ya intuí que pasaba algo. En el despacho no era la misma. Distraída, casi ausente. Con los hombros echados hacia delante, como si hubiera olvidado el lenguaje corporal que consigue que los hombres a su paso piensen dos veces lo que van a decir, o lo que les conviene callar._

 _Ese mismo día vi también la quemadura en su cara, aún muy tenue, cuando me acerqué a sacar mis gafas de sol de la guantera del coche, y mi cara casi rozó la suya, sentada a mi lado. El comentario acerca de tomar el sol en su terraza no fue más que un intento de sacar el tema. De obligarle a hablar cuando dos días después aún no había dicho una palabra, y sus mejillas encendidas ya eran más que evidentes desde la entrada del despacho. La piel blanca, casi transparente, de Scully no se puede permitir el lujo de tomar el sol. Ella lo sabe y yo lo sé. Su esfuerzo por ocultar las pecas que salpican su nariz y mejillas ha sido una constante desde que la conozco. Uno no pasa cuatro meses al año, durante cinco años, al otro lado de la puerta de comunicación de dos habitaciones de hotel, sin enterarse de algún que otro secretillo de la intimidad de su compañera._

 _Nada de qué avergonzarse… siempre que ella no sepa que yo lo sé._

 _Trato de ser optimista y decirme que es demasiado pronto para saber si la radioterapia dará resultado. Desgraciadamente, no parece que sea pronto para ver cómo la fuerza y la energía de Scully desaparecen de su cuerpo por momentos. Está cansada, siempre, y ha perdido el apetito. Sólo los desayunos han sido decentes, pero el resto del día se le olvida comer y, si se lo recuerdo, me rechaza como si le_ _hubiera propuesto ver una película de tíos. El incidente del yogurt no ha ayudado, sólo le ha puesto de mal humor contra mí. No quiero tomármelo de un modo personal. Quería coger el cuenco para limpiarlo mientras ella se ocupaba de la nariz. En ese momento he notado que se sentía violenta, y no he querido insistir…_

"¡Mulder!".

 _Al oír su llamada desde el dormitorio, dejo el portátil abierto en el sofá, y me pongo en pie._

"¿Sí?. Estoy en el salón", _alzo la voz sin moverme del siti_ o.

"¿Puedes venir?".

 _No necesito más de diez pasos para llegar a la entrada del dormitorio, y ahí me detengo un momento. La única luz que hay es la de la mesita de noche._

 _Scully está sentada en la cama, con el edredón cubriéndole hasta la cintura. En vez de pijama, lleva una vieja camiseta gris de manga corta, varias tallas mayor que la suya, en la que parece estar a punto de desaparecer._

 _La mitad izquierda de su cuerpo y su cara están iluminados por el brillo anaranjado de la lámpara. La otra mitad, en penumbra, le da un aire teatral un tanto trágico. No me sorprendería ver que una nube negra sobre su cabeza comienza a lanzar rayos y truenos, anunciando el punto álgido de la obra. Aquel en el que vemos al héroe vencido, y a nosotros con el corazón en la boca, antes del acto final._

 _Mientras nos miramos a los ojos, me acerco y me siento a su lado en la cama. Mi rodilla toca su muslo por encima del edredón._

"Quería hablar contigo, Mulder".

"¿De qué?".

 _Se ha quedado callada un momento, como pensando las palabras, y mientras espero la miro atentamente. Tiene las manos entrelazadas y en ellas esconde un pañuelo de papel. Los dedos no cubren del todo las manchas de sangre que veo. No la he oído salir al baño a lavarse, y cuando le voy a preguntar veo que una gota ha ido a parar a la parte inferior de su mandíbula. Parece que se ha limpiado sin mirarse al espejo, y sólo ha logrado extenderla._

 _Al coger el pañuelo de su mano se resiste un momento, pero lo suelta. Lo doblo hacia adentro y paso la lengua ligeramente por la parte mas limpia. Luego le sujeto la barbilla para frotar la mancha dos o tres veces hasta que desaparece, y vuelvo a poner el pañuelo en sus manos._

"Mañana hablaré con Skinner a primera hora", _dice convencida. Su voz firme en total contradicción con sus manos apretando el pañuelo, y arrancando trozos pequeños que sin darse cuenta está salpicando por el edredón._

 _Estoy un poco sorprendido, y con las cejas elevadas le pregunto qué le ha hecho cambiar de opinión. Su respuesta tampoco contiene palabras. Se lleva la mano a la nuca y pasa los cuatro dedos extendidos por la parte interior del pelo, desde la raíz hasta las puntas, como si lo peinase. Me muestra la mano abierta, y oigo un sonido gutural. No sé si ha sido Scully tratando de ahogar un sollozo, o mi estómago girando sobre sí mismo._

 _Enredados entre sus dedos veo cabellos rojizos._

 _Muchos._

 _A Scully ya le están temblando los labios así que me acerco y con mis brazos traigo su cabeza y la parte baja de su espalda hasta mí, para abrazarla mientras se derrumba. Sus manos agarran mi camiseta y siento sus lágrimas humedecer mi cuello. Necesito decirle algo, pero lo único que me viene a la mente es._

 _Sólo es pelo._

 _Así que me callo, y seguimos abrazados mucho tiempo._

 _Cuando se separa de mí, empiezo a sentir como si Scully se estuviera deshaciendo ante mis ojos._

 _Su precioso pelo rojo…_

 _Me siento estúpido cuando en mi mente aparece el recuadro de dos columnas, y veo claramente el efecto secundario que ocupa el quinto lugar en la columna de la izquierda._

 _ **Caída del cabello.**_

 _A veces mi memoria fotográfica sólo sirve para eso. Mostrarme lo obvio sin ofrecerme alternativas._

"Cuando el tratamiento acabe volverá a crecer".

 _Lo he dicho en un tono afirmativo, pero en realidad no lo sé. Necesito que ella me responda a una pregunta que no me atrevo a formular._

"Sí… Si logro superar el tratamiento".

 _Llevo dos días dándole vueltas a algo que quiero decirle, y no me atrevo porque sé que lo va a rechazar._

"Scully, deberías hablar con tu médico para que te incluya en un grupo de apoyo. Gente que está pasando por lo mismo que tú e intenta superarlo, o que ya lo ha superado. Necesitas pruebas de que es posible salir adelante".

"¿Para qué?. ¿De qué sirve hablar de ello?... ¿Acaso eso aumentará las probabilidades de que la radiación acabe con el tumor antes que conmi-go?".

 _Ese tono irritable es lo que esperaba. Me da el valor necesario para hablarle sin dar más rodeos._

"Tengo miedo de que la depresión acabe contigo antes de que lo haga el tumor o la radiación".

"No estoy deprimida, Mulder. Es sólo que…".

"Sí lo estás. Has perdido la esperanza cuando aún no tienes una verdadera razón para ello. Y creo que la culpa la tiene en gran parte el hecho de que lleves una semana pasando por esto tú sola".

"Bueno, ahora estás aquí… Tú eres psicólogo, Mulder. Ya no necesito un grupo de personas extrañas curioseando en mi vida".

"Yo no soy tu psicólogo, Scully. Soy tu amigo".

"Yo soy tu amiga y, siempre que has necesitado un médico…".

"¿Qué?... Has llamado a una ambulancia; te has quedado a mi lado; has tapado la herida con tu mano para que no me desangrara, y te has asegurado de ponerme en las mejores manos de quienes podían salvarme la vida… Es lo que estoy tratando de hacer. Asegurarme de que alguien te proporciona la ayuda que yo mismo no puedo ofrecerte".

"Me estás ayudando… Estás aquí".

"Necesitas más que eso".

Scully cerró los ojos un momento. Se apartó un mechón de la frente recogiéndolo detrás de la oreja.

"No he perdido la esperanza; sólo soy realista. Puede que la radiote-rapia no dé resultado, y entonces…".

Mulder inclinó la cabeza tratando de encontrar su mirada.

"Entonces, ¿qué?, Scully".

Le cogió la mano en la que guardaba el pañuelo y la apretó, animán-dole a seguir hablando; a liberarse de parte de la carga que llevaba dentro. A expresar los sentimientos y emociones que su mente racional se empeñaba en reprimir, aun a costa de su equilibrio mental. Scully necesitaba darse así misma permiso para tener miedo. Para sentirse débil y vulnerable, sin importarle lo que los demás opinaran de ella. Necesitaba luchar en contra de su propia naturaleza, y eso sólo podía hacerlo ella. Mulder no podía ayudarla.

"… ¿Qué va a ser de ti?".

Mulder estaba seguro de que no había oído bien. Al fin y al cabo, su voz apenas fue un susurro, y se había cubierto la boca con el pañuelo.

"¿Qué va a ser de mí, Scully?... ¿De mí?".

"No quiero que vuelvas a quedarte solo".

Mulder llevó su mano izquierda hasta la parte posterior del cuello, y la atrajo hacia sí, hasta que su frente se apoyó en la de ella.

"Aunque llegara ese momento, Scully, nunca voy a estar tan solo. Tendría tu recuerdo, y lo que aprendí de ti. Hay alguien ahí fuera para quien valgo la pena sólo por ser quien soy".

"Deberías empezar a trabajar con la agente Moretti mañana mismo. No sabemos cuánto tiempo nos queda. Podría ser menos del que creemos".

Mulder sintió el estómago doblándose otra vez sobre sí mismo.

"No tengo prisa… Si de verdad nos queda poco tiempo, quiero pasarlo contigo, no con ella…Pero no lo sabes, Scully. Tienes que dejar de adelantarte a los acontecimientos. Es inútil, y sólo te hace sufrir. Prefiero vivir esta etapa difícil día a día, y juntos. Scully, créeme. Algún día nos reiremos recordán-dola… Bueno, no nos reiremos, pero brindaremos por seguir vivos y juntos".

Mulder cubrió con sus manos las mejillas de Scully, y acercó la punta de su nariz a la de ella.

"¿Sabes qué, Scully?. Vamos a brindar ahora mismo".

"Ahora… ¿Por qué?".

La miró a los ojos, ahora tan cerca que apenas podía enfocar su imagen.

"Porque has empezado la lucha para vencer al cáncer. Cuando acabes con el, volveremos a brindar".

"No tengo nada con qué brindar".

"Espérame aquí".

Salió del dormitorio, y durante unos minutos, Scully escuchó sonidos en la cocina. Armarios que se abrían, cristal chocando entre sí, la puerta de la nevera…

Cuando volvió, traía en las manos una pequeña bandeja plateada en la que había dos copas de cristal altas y estrechas, medio llenas de un líquido claro y transparente.

"No sabía que tenía champán en casa, Mulder. Es más, estoy segura de que yo no lo he comprado".

"Me gusta vivir con la mente abierta", respondió con una sonrisa llena de dientes.

Le entregó una de las copas, y con la otra en su mano volvió a sentarse a su lado en la cama.

Scully miraba con atención el líquido en su copa.

No… No había una sola burbuja.

"Por ti, Scully. Porque cada vez que la vida te ha golpeado, tú le has mirado de frente y te has vuelto a levantar más fuerte y con más determinación. Esto es sólo un golpe más. Ponte de pie, las manos en las caderas, y mira de frente con esa mirada que a mí me deja clavado en el sitio, sin saber qué decir. La vida se lo va a pensar dos veces antes de acabar contigo. Aún no conoce al adversario con el que pretende medirse".

Ella sonrió algo avergonzada al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba la lágrima que estaba a punto de escapar por el borde exterior del ojo. Se preguntó a sí misma cómo hacía eso Mulder. Provocar en su mente senti-mientos contradictorios con unas pocas palabras, incluso sólo con una mirada, o un gesto de sus labios. A veces sentía que acercándose a él acabaría absorbida por su pasión. Otras, cuando se alejaba un poco para poder respirar, tenía miedo de perderse en la nada. En la insignificancia de una vida cómoda y normal, sin la pasión ni la fuerza de una mente que tiene una meta en la vida más allá de la mera existencia.

"Por ti, Mulder. Porque eres la fuerza en la que me apoyo para levan-tarme y seguir. No me dejaré vencer por esto".

Alzaron las copas y las acercaron hasta que el contacto provocó una nota musical, y con una sonrisa en los labios, tomaron el primer sorbo a la vez.

Scully esperaba sentir en su lengua miles de explosiones de gas diminutas, y a continuación el calor bajando por su garganta. Su mente flotaría un poco más ligera antes de acabar la copa.

Miró a Mulder cuando no ocurrió nada parecido.

El interior de su boca se cubrió, en cambio, de una capa dulce y fría, con sabor a bosque y tierra.

"Mulder…, esto es té", exclamó perpleja.

"¿Quién dice que una copa sólo se puede llenar de vino o champán?".

Ella bebió otro trago y miró pensativa la pieza de cristal en su mano, como estudiándola.

"¿Sabes?, estas copas me las regaló mamá el día que empecé a trabajar en la Oficina… el día que te conocí. Cuando entré en el despacho, la caja con las seis copas estaba aún en el maletero de mi coche. Había pasado unos días en su casa, y me las dio antes de ir al trabajo. No tenía tiempo de pasar por aquí a dejarlas, así que me las llevé. Por la noche, al volver a casa las coloque en el armario de la cocina, y desde entonces están ahí. Nunca las he usado".

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero creo que esta es una buena ocasión para estrenarlas".

Mulder se inclinó para besarle en la mejilla. Ella volvió un poco la cara para vigilar que la copa no se derramara con el movimiento del colchón, y el pequeño cambio de ángulo provocó que los labios de Mulder tocaran los de ella. No fue un beso, apenas un roce en la comisura.

Scully sonrió y desvió la mirada…

Continuará…


End file.
